Beautiful girl
by vvilma
Summary: What is the best thing to do when it's snowing? Short Christmas-y fluff, fem!Denmark / fem!Norway, don't like don't read. Rated T because I'm not sure, includes hints to eating disorder.


**Beautiful girl**

Author: vvilma  
Rating: T probably  
Genre: VILMA STRIKES WITH HER LESBIAN FLUFF erm I mean fluff/romance yeah.  
Pairing: Fem!Denmark / Fem!Norway aka Mathilda Køhler / Lilly Bondevik  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. The name of this story is inspired by Broken Iris' song with the same name (listen to it, it's beautiful! ;w; )  
Summary: What is the best thing to do when it's snowing?  
A/N: Before I say anything else I want to say something about the names. I searched really long time for them, watching what other people use for them and I looked up some Danish and Norwegian names, too, and found those.  
Matilda, a Finnish version of Mathilda, is my little sister's second name. I love that name. And I love my little sister, who loves Denmark. So yeah.  
And Lilly is just so adorable name I had to use it. It's not the most 'traditional' Norwegian name, but I like it. If you don't, then... too bad. And I know Liecthenstein's name is Lily but... she isn't in this story so please don't hate me because of choosing that name ._.

So. I wanted to write about someone who is recovering from eating disorder and we got some snow here so I decided to do a little winter-ish special. Yeah. Please, (try to) enjoy.

And well, because I got this ready now... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! *hugs*

Beautiful girl

"Guess what!"  
"Tell me, dear."  
"I bought a new dress! And it's size S! The extra small didn't fit at all, looked horrible in it!"  
"You don't even know how proud of you I am."

Mathilda loved Lilly. Of course she did, Lilly was the best thing in her life. She loved how the Norwegian girl smiled when their eyes met, how she let Mathilda to braid her long hair, how warm it was when it snowed outside and they were sleeping next to each other, Mathilda's arm around Lilly's waist. It was perfection, those little things you were able to experience in every day life. Especially when the one who you were experiencing all those small things was close to die a year ago.

Lilly had an eating disorder. Yes, she was so much better at the moment, with normal weight and proper eating habits. But mental disorders always leave scars and Lilly had them, not just inside her but all over her body. But to Mathilda they were marks of her girlfriend's strength, they were telling an untold story. The most important thing to Lilly was that Mathilda didn't judge her because of those scars, she just said she loved Lilly with them as much as she would love her without them.

But Lilly was still unsure about her body, even when Mathilda told her every day how beautiful she was. Though, compared to the winter last year Lilly was totally in love with her body, because back then she hated herself so much she cried when there were mirrors around. Now she was able to look at her reflection and even smile if she felt so. And that was something which made Mathilda happy, when she saw that little smile on Lilly's lips which wasn't faked.

The first time when Mathilda saw Lilly's scars was a year ago. They shared the same dressing room after a sports class. Lilly tried to hide them, she did her best and actually Mathilda was the first one to talk about them with the Norwegian girl. Of course the Dane didn't do it in front of everybody else, but she walked with Lilly to home after school. That was the moment when Mathilda realized how wonderful and adorable the other girl was: yes, she was a little bit too skinny, but her personality was bright, she was nice and caring, and her eyes were shining. She didn't talk much, but when she did it sounded like angels were singing, and when her long hair catched all the falling snowflakes she looked like an angel, too.  
The first time when Mathilda kissed Lilly's scars was two months after their walk together.

~~

It had been snowing the whole day and Lilly shivered even though she was wearing two long sleeved shirts and a thick jacket. It was windy and all the snowflakes did their best to land on the Norwegian's face and hair, making the freezing wind even colder than it actually was. She did her best to keep the cold away by tightening her scarf and burying her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

It was only a week before Christmas. Lilly liked Christmas, but she didn't adore the coldness and snow that much. Of course she was used to all that, she was a Norwegian after all and there snow and coldness weren't unusual. But that didn't mean she was adored it it or she liked it, not at all. The only good thing about winter was Christmas, at least now when she was able to eat as much as she wanted without someone shouting inside her head she was too fat to eat anything.

Lilly knocked the door made of dark wood and waited listening how a dog started barking and a moment after that someone ran down the stairs, straight to the door.  
"Hello, beautiful." Lilly's lips curled up in a bright smile when Mathilda gave a sweet, little kiss to her. "I was waiting for you already."  
"Really? Why? I told I would came after two", Lilly said and hanged her jacket to the rack. Mathilda shrugged, a big smile on her face. Lilly loved Mathilda's smile, it could make everyone else happy too. Actually everything in Mathilda could make at least Lilly happy. When they first met, Lilly was sure she would hate Mathilda till the end of the world. And of course she had moments when she just couldn't stand Mathilda, and the Dane had moments when she didn't want to be with the Norwegian. But they were honest to each other, and that was the key of their relationship.

"It's still snowing", Lilly sighed when she sat down on Mathilda's bed and took a look out of the window. Small snowflakes made their way to the white ground or dashing against the window. It wasn't that movie-like snowing, it was a horrible blizzard with a lot of wind.  
"You don't like it?" Mathilda asked and sat on the bed, leaning against the wall.  
"No. It doesn't even look beautiful because it's so stormy. It just makes me... sad", the Norwegian said and shrugged, a little smile on her lips. "It feels like the weather is angry."  
"You're silly", Mathilda said and laughed. "Come here." The Norwegian chuckled and snuggled closer to her girlfriend, letting Mathilda to wrap her arms around Lilly's waist and rest her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.  
"I love you", the Danish girl said while smiling against Lilly's shoulder. The Norwegian intertwined their fingers together and closed her eyes when a small kiss was placed on her cheek.  
"I love you too."


End file.
